


Titanic Mistake

by Technomite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Light Angst, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Parental Erwin Smith, Self Confidence Issues, Titan Shifting, quirk difficulties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technomite/pseuds/Technomite
Summary: Julian Smith wants to become a hero. The only thing holding him back is his horrific (and titanic) quirk. Can he drive forward in spite of his fear?
Kudos: 3





	1. bereavement

**Author's Note:**

> I really love both series but theres a startling lack of crossovers worth reading, so I thought I'd try my hand at making my own. Reviews are appreciated greatly.

"Bye Dillon!" Julian yelled.

"See you tomorrow Julian!"

Julian nodded, stepped through the gate to his house and waved at his friend.

Walking away with a grin, Dillon gave a wave back. Julian smiled back

Julian knocked on the door to his family home. His face shifted - it looked worried.

'Tap tap tap tap, tap tap'

Looking left and right, he shifted on his feet.

He heard footsteps. 

The door swung open.

His mother cut quite the intimidating figure. 

"Julian! You're late. Again."

"Uh - m-me and Dillon were just st-studying late again!" He stammered.

She sighed, "Mhmm. Just like the time before. And the time before. And the--"

He ran his hand through his hair. Not this again.

"Alright, I get it." He mumbled, pushing past to get inside. "Just let me in."

"Your _freezing_ cold dinner is on the table."

He heard the door click shut behind him.

Sighing, he slipped his bag off his shoulders, dumped it in the hallway and walked into the kitchen. What did mum cook up today? He could smell it - whatever it was, it smelled good, that's for sure.

He dragged his hands against the wall. Was it always this coarse? It felt as though someone had slashed at it with a knife or bashed at it with a hammer.

He opened the kitchen door. His dad was slowly shovelling large mouthfuls of dinner into his gob while scrolling through the news on his phone. Franz smith cut a large figure at the table, even while sitting down. His knees were uncomfortably jammed against it - he tended to look cramped in just about any space. After all, he stood at a massive 6"6, his lanky form standing head and shoulders above most. He had thick, blond hair slicked back messily with dark circles under his eyes. Julian hoped he himself would age more gracefully. His father put it down to stress.

"Out studying again?" He smirked

"Sh-shut uuupp."

"It's your mother's curry tonight." He said as he pointed at his almost empty plate with his fork, "It's great. You should have gotten it when it was fresh."

"Smells great too."

"Yup. Better go warm it up yules."

He nodded. 

"Where is it?"

"In the microwave." His mother shouted through the wall. 

"Aight!" 

Franz just smiled and slicked his hair back with his fingers.

He jogged around the table. The currys were _always_ delicious. He pressed the microwave door opener, and ducked his head under to get another smell. It was fantastic. He slammed the microwave door shut. 

He set the time to 2 minutes. Enough to be warm, but not burn his mouth and dry the curry up.

The microwave whired and buzzed. He gazed into the window. It got louder. He was transfixed by the spinning wheel inside.

It just made him all the more hungry.

1 minute.

He heard his father clear his throat from behind.

"Did you know your uncle - my brother - Erwin, is coming around tomorrow"

He shook his head. This was news to him.

Did your mother not tell you?" He said, scratching the back of his head, "I wouldn't want to be late when he comes - you might miss him - he's with his scout agency from Japan."

Uncle Erwin's coming? Maybe he'll bring some of the scouts with him - he always wanted their autographs. Not that he was particularly interested in heroes. They weren't too much of a thing here in England. Less so in his tiny village. But the scouts - they were a different thing entirely. An underground agency of heroes who specialised in the swift takedown of villains out of the sight of civilians. Maybe Levi will come. He'd heard stories from his uncle about him.

"Is he going to bring Levi with him?"

"He didn't say. I'll ask him on the phone later if you like."

"That sounds great!" 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The curry had been warmed up.

It was the end. 

_Crack!_

He heard the thunder. It always came first.

_Boom!_

Then the explosion. The yellow blast flooded his eyesight.

He felt the floor vibrate. Again and again.

Witnessing the sight of the mangled corpse of his father made him throw up. Again. An arm was missing. Again. It was always his right arm. His best arm.

Blood oozed and dripped across the walls. The calluses in them were filled with red gunk. There were bits of flesh layered across the floor.

He zoned out his mother's screams as he cried from within a fleshy husk. 

"Why!" She would repeat. "Why?" 

He wondered the same. It would echo inside his head, never to leave his mind.

He heard the wails. They were a reminder of something he could never answer. He barely understood anything himself.

The ceiling had caved in - the floor was littered with crumbs of what used to lie above. Dust was in the air. He couldn't think. He pulled strands of fibres from his face. What was this? Everything steamed. There was no fire. Only steam. Had he done this?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

He shot up. 

He wasn't at home. He was in Japan. With Erwin. He was at the headquarters.

He placed his head in his hands. He screamed into his covers, tears falling like raindrops down his covers. He could barely get his bearings straight. It happened 3 years ago. Why had his mind brought it up now? Why today? Why can't he just forget? 

He weeped into his pillow silently. He didn't want to wake up his uncle in the other room. He knew he wouldn't be angry - he was a very understanding man. He just didn't want to admit he was still having nightmares to him. He knew how Erwin got when he was worried. His uncle was usually a very determined man. 

The exhaustion of the memories fatigued him. He slipped back to sleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

This time there was no dream. He was relieved. The nightmare still played on his mind. He felt his body still quaking underneath the covers.

Barely conscious, he rubbed his eyes with one hand and switched his phone alarm off with the other. He cursed and scratched his head ferociously. Dark circles always surrounded his eyes - he felt just about ready to drop off again. He hadn't had a lick of sleep in days. 

He turned over, covered himself and dropped right back into sleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The vibrations of his phones reverberated throughout his bed. 

"Why did I set so many bloody alarms!" He growled to himself groggily.

_Bang!_

Julian jumped.

His door had been forced open. 

_Click!_

Light swarmed into his room. His eyes hurt. A figure blurred into focus.

"Up Julian! How many alarms do you need to set?" He said with vigor, "Do you _want_ to be late for your first day at UA?"

"Uncle Erwin…" Julian moaned, "I - w-wait!"

He quickly ducked down and checked his phone. He couldn't be late! Not on his first day.

What's the time what's the time what's the time…

His phone flickered. 8 am. 25 minutes to get there. 

"Shit, shit shit shit." He thought.

"You're lucky I didn't have any reconnaissance scheduled for today otherwise you would have been late. Have a shower and I'll drop you off."

"Thanks." He mumbled, still a little dazed.

"Mhm."

He heard the door click shut.

He sighed and got onto his feet. It was going to be a very long day.

Filled with nerves, he headed for the bathroom.

As he got to the bathroom he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror: Dark circles around his eyes; Messily slicked back blond hair.

He really did look like his father. Julian sighed. He really had hoped he would age more gracefully than his father.

He placed a hand on his reflection.

"I'm so sorry dad." He said, closing his eyes, "I'll make it up to you and mum, I promise."


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian's first day at UA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time lol

The drive was quiet. Julian leant his head against the window.

"A professional must have far greater standards than this. Imagine if I were late to one of my missions. One of my employees could get injured - or worse. I expect far greater of you."

He continued to stare out the window. "I u-understand Erwin."

"You need to take this more seriously. I understand your issues, and I _will_ do my utmost to facilitate them. However, it is on you to make the best of what I provide you with."

"Okay." He replied flatly. 

Erwin sighed. 

"We're almost there."

Julian spotted UA's impressive structure. They had arrived. He was a little taken aback. He'd never had imagined actually making it here. Someone like him - usually they'd be on the other side.

They stopped. Parked right outside the building.

"Have you got your ID badge?"

He pulled his face off the window and gave a sarcastic look to Ewin, pulling it out of his pocket.

Erwin gazed at him nostalgically. His face aged a decade.

"You look _so_ much like your father Julian." He said, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "He would be _so_ proud of you. Give this all your heart and I'm sure you'll do great."

He smiled earnestly and saluted, his right hand over his beating chest. Though sitting, his back was straightened. The scout's salute had always meant a lot to his uncle.

Julian stiffened. He took a breath to steady himself. Mentioning his father now…

He urged himself not to get teary eyed.

Not in front of the school. Anywhere but here.

Julian mirrored his uncle. 

"I'll d-do my best."

He probably wouldn’t.

He made his way into the building; the architecture was intimidating yet fascinating.

It was Impressively built - nothing like anything he'd seen back in England. He’d actually caught himself wondering just how much it would cost to build such an extravagant building. What kind of government gives this much cash to a school?

If his class was half as exciting as the building he would be very impressed. 

He spotted a boy with thick, curly green hair. Oh god. Not him again. He’d met him at the exam. He wouldn’t shut up about quirks.

"Hey!" 

Julian ducked his head and sped up.

"W-wait!"

After a few seconds, Julian relented. He stopped and turned around. 

"What do you want?" Sighed Julian.

“Were you the boy using the omnidirectional gear in the exam?”

“Uh-huh...”

The boy whipped out a notebook and started scribbling into it. 

This boy was annoying.

"Ar-are you quirkless? Is that why you were using it?"

After a few seconds of silence, Julian answered.

"I wish."

The boy looked a little taken aback by what he said. He was speaking the correct language, right? 

He continued to scratch at his notebook with his pen. 

"I-it's just that I-I saw you were using ODM gear - like what the Scout agency uses - in the exam. Usually only the people with quirks that need equipment or those who made their own devices get to have things like that in the exam..."

"They made an exception for me." He mentioned, without making eye contact.

With that, he swung himself back round and continued to his home room class. 

Talking about quirks just stressed him out.

...

The door was huge (was it made for him? Did they know?). 

As he entered the classroom he ducked his head and tried to stay low. Well, as far as his lanky 6 foot frame allowed him to. God why did he have to be so tall. Even his genetics had it in for him. That green haired boy had it lucky. Short as shit.

Julian hated speaking Japanese and didn't want to embarrass himself. Languages other than English weren't his strong suit. He was conversational but any more than that could be difficult. Engaging in any conversations was the last thing on his mind. He just wanted to keep his head down and finish whatever was put in front of him. Everything else was unnecessary.

"Once they see my horrifying quirk" He thought, "They probably won't want to speak to me again anyway."

That would probably be a plus.

Noticing everyone already sat down, he rushed over to a free seat and dumped his rucksack underneath it. He let out a sigh as he rested his head against his desk. Only that green haired boy had spoken to him. Hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with any more people.

"Hey!" Exclaimed a jovial voice from behind, "I'm Mina Ashido, what's your name?"

He didn't move. He hoped she would pass. Find somebody else.

_Poke._

She had actually just _poked_ him.

"Dear god why." He thought.

_Poke._

He didn't even bother lifting his head up.

"Julian Smith." He mumbled

"Pleased to meet'cha Smith!"

"Uh huh."

"So, uh-" she started

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher." A voice droned.

Julian looked up. He silently thanked his teacher for interrupting his one way conversation. Even this interaction was exhausting. Why couldn't his uncle be based in any other country (England.),

"Put these gym uniforms on and come to the field outside"

"What do you think he's going to get us to do?" She asked.

"I don't know."

He looked up.

His teacher looked incredibly fatigued and unkept. He could relate. Abandoning the Ashido, he dragged himself to his feet and stepped over and grabbed a big gym uniform. Maybe he'd get something in his size. That would be nice.

Hopefully he'd lose her on the way out.  
  


...

Their teacher wanted them to prove themselves, promising to expel the person who did the worst. It didn't look good for him. His fellow students were all exceptional in some way or another. A girl who could make anything. A boy with a power that could only match his explosive fury. There was even a kid who could emit ice and fire from both sides of his body - though he seemed reluctant to use his fire. He could relate. The boy actually seemed just about as reclusive as he was. How could he compete?

It was pointless.

He was average at best. If that. His quirk made exercise difficult. He remembered steaming after playing a football at lunchtime with the other kids back at home.

Julian sighed as a boy with engines in his calves blasted past him in his race. 

This was hopeless. 

  
  


“These students have potential.” Thought Aizawa, “But a couple just don’t look like they’re giving it their all.” 

He’d seen that boy - Izuku Midoriya - destroy that 0 pointer in one blow. Why was he so far down on the scores? He should be easily topping this with a strength quirk, though it did seem there was a large blowback when he uses it. Perhaps he was saving it for last so he could continue functioning. 

Rational, but useless. 

No hero could ever function that way. He needed to hand him a reality check.

How would he ever make it as a hero if he only had one shot? He’d be a liability at best. 

Then there was another boy. Julian Smith. He looked so haggard, so fatigued, so...barely with it. The kid's clothes were already swimming in his own sweat, and he could have sworn he'd seen his ankles steaming after he'd finished his race. 

He'd noted how his eyes seemed to dart between everyone else. Everytime it seemed someone would perform with their quirk he'd sigh. The effort he was putting in was minimal. Not once had he used his quirk. Not even in the entrance exam. Somehow he’d managed to get special dispensation to use some Scout Agency ODM gear, which he was very proficient at using. But where was his quirk? From what little notes he had about it he had some sort of odd transformational mutation quirk with bits of regeneration mixed in.

So where was it?

It had been obscufated quite a bit behind complicated wording and a lack of specifics though he understood the gist: He could become a monster. He had to see it. 

“Was it arrogance?” He thought.

Aizawa noticed the way the boy carried himself. His shoulders sagged. Moreover, his eyes were distant and bleak. His teacher sense tingled. That wasn't arrogance. That was a person devoid of any confidence. The signs pointed to someone who needed coaching

Aizawa could work with that. But only if he was willing.

"Smith, you're up next." Aizawa said, "If you don't show me what you can _actually_ do with this throw, you're expelled. You've been holding back this entire time."

Julian swallowed. "B-but I-I-"

"Use your quirk or I'm expelling you right here, right now. Show me your potential."

Smith sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 

"Are y-you su--"

"Yes."

Aizawa was concerned with the boy's hesitancy. Students usually relished at using their quirks with freedom. Maybe with incentive he’ll show his potential.

He watched as Smith looked down and clenched his fists. Long blond hair covered the boy's eyes as he refused to look at Aizawa.

“Just expel me then.” He grunted.

This kid… 

"Is he serious?" He thought, "Did he really work this hard to get in just to throw it away?"

Irrational. 

"Hurry the fuck up Beanpole! If you don't wanna be a hero then get outta here!"

Julian shunted his neck back to see who had yelled. 

"Yeah! I'm talking to you! Get the fuck outta here!"

It was the boy with the explosion quirk.

"Wh--"

"That is most impolite. I demand you apologise to your classmate right now!" Engine legs chopped.

"Tch. Not like he's going to be our classmate much longer."

"K-kacch-"

"Shut it Deku, you'll be joining him soon you quirkless wannabe los-"

"Shut up!" Julian spat. "You don't want to see this - I don't _want_ you to see this!"

"I don't care about your quirk." Aizawa said, "Trust me, I've probably seen far worse."

Julian held his hands over his moistening eyes. "I doubt it."

"Stop crying and get on wi-"

"Enough." Said Aizawa, "It's your decision. Use your quirk or I'll deem that you lack potential and remove you from my class."

Julian took a deep breath.

Should he do it?

His father. He could do it for him. He couldn't make up for his mistake. Not ever. But he could make him proud. 

"He would be _so_ proud of you."

He remembered his uncle's ambitious smile. His salute. His passion.

"Give this all your heart and I'm sure you'll do great."

Shaking, he held his right hand out in front of him. Wrenching his eyes shut, Julian violently sunk his teeth into his wrist. 

Nothing. Barely a mark.

Steeling himself, he struck again.

He gnashed and crunched at his flesh, biting small chunks of skin off.

He kept going. Like a beast possessed.Blood started to pour from his wrist. 

He tasted iron. 

He knew it was enough to shift. Enough blood had been drawn

One more bite though. One more. It would make him feel better. He could take it out on himself.

He screamed. 

He wrenched his finger from his mouth and watched as blood dropped to the ground beneath him. His breathing was heavy. Julian gritted his teeth. 

His eyes widened at the horror the side of his wrist had become - it had become a gross bloody mess.

Now all he needed was a clear goal in mind…

With blood on his lips, he turned to his classmates. He smiled a red toothed grin. Maybe they'd leave him alone. He could have his peace afterwards. 

"Stand back." He heard Aizawa shout.

"He must know how it activates." Julian deduced.

Julian received strange looks. Aizawa looked mildly satisfied. It was unnerving.

"Throw the ball." He thought.

It repeated like a mantra within his skull, reverberating and echoing within the confines of his head.

_Crack!_

His vision filled with yellow. The thunder struck. Reddened flesh wrapped around his body. It crept round and stuck to his skin like a soaking and steaming overcoat.

Gasps could be heard from his classmates. There was even a girlish scream. 

  
  


"GGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!"

  
  


"It's naked!"

"How manly!"

"How inappropriate!"

"Why did he bite into his hand like that? Did that trigger it?"

"And I thought he was tall before…"

He had to block it out. _Absolute_ focus. _Absolute_ attention.

"Don't let them affect you." He thought.

It looked back. 

The titan gaped it's maw and breathed a torrent of scalding steam through its teeth. He had seen the looks of fear from his classmates. They had scattered and parted. He heard muffled yelling. 

What was his task again?

He growled.

"Throw the ball." He thought, "As hard as you can."

He looked down. There was a ball. Small and round. He crouched down and picked it up in between his fingers. 

Observing the ball, he spun it around within his grasp. It was pliable within his palm. He reared back to throw. He knew he could launch it a considerable distance.

He shivered. He felt like ice.

Just for a second.

Then he couldn't see.

Everything was dark. It was all red and black and steamy and fleshy and...

_Thunk_

Was that the titan? He couldn't feel it anymore. Had he messed up? Julian knew he was rusty, but he had the basics.

It burned. 

The sound of fizzling and hissing was everywhere. His ears were being assaulted by the static.

He had to get out.

Julian pushed himself backwards as hard as he could. He managed to free an arm in the process from the sticky, fleshy prison he was attached to. 

An opening. Light. Above.

He pulled himself free as steam and the sky hissed into view.

He'd managed to use it…

But he'd be expelled anyway. What a waste of time. And effort. And energy. Now he was utterly exhausted - his quirk had used everything he had.

Everyone in his class seemed to be shocked into silence.

"Wh-what happened?" Julian asked.

"You were outside the circle. I disqualified you from the ball throw - I erased your quirk."

"It was for nothing?" Julian choked out.

Aizawa simply glanced at the titan carcass.

"I didn't realise you were a separate entity from your quirk when I erased it. Can you remove the body your quirk formed too?"

"It, uhh, d-disintegrates quickly."

Aizawa nodded.

"Whoever's up next, come here and throw. Make it quick, I don't have time for any more drama than necessary."

Julian watched as the green haired boy uneasily stepped up. 

He trudged dejectedly back to where the other students were gathered. They were probably scared of him now too. Some murmured into their neighbour’s ears. The angry guy's eyes bored into him. Most stared but none said a word to him. Good. Maybe he wouldn't have to see them again.

...

His shoulders were hunched. The hair on his head was messy. The clothes he wore swam in sweat. He felt like absolute shit.

He was an exhausted mess. And it showed.

Julian slicked his sweat soaked hair back with his hands. He wanted this. Surely he wanted to be expelled. Right?

"Then why I do it?" He wondered as he held up his wrist and watched as steam hissed from his wound,

"Why did I expose myself? Why did I shift?"

"Smith! That was so cool!" An excited, girly voice exclaimed. "The way you went 'grahhh!' and picked the ball up. You looked so furious! It was hee-larious when you face planted the ground. I don't know why you almost bit your hand off though. That was crazy weird!"

She took him out of his stupor.

"It's the girl who poked me earlier." He thought to himself, "Ashido."

He didn't even bother to look at her face earlier. She looked like a pink alien with those creepy black eyes of hers and little horns buried in a mane of pink hair.

He lifted up his steaming hand to show her, "It's how my quirk activates." 

"That's like, so manly dude! You'd have to be pretty brave to do that everytime you want to use your quirk!" A boy with spiky, red hair interupted. "I just have to, sorta-like-uhmm…" 

He flexed his arm. "Like that."

Julian gave him a quick glance. Did he make himself stronger? A normal quirk. Simple. Easy. 

"I couldn't be further from manly if I tried." He wanted to say, "I barely use it at all."

"Thanks." He replied instead.

Like a flash, Ashido stole his steaming arm from him.

"Where's all the blood gone?" She asked.

"My quirk makes me heal quicker." 

"I've returned your impractical quirk…" His teacher drawled.

The angry boy snarled. Julian heard his teeth grinding. His attention had shifted to the curly haired boy who was being berated by their new teacher. They must have history.

"He doesn't even have a quirk to begin with." He mumbled.

"By the way - I'm Eijiro Kirishima." The spiky haired boy smiled.

"Julian Smith."

"Glad to meet you Smith! Your quirk is so fearsome!" His smile showed his sharp teeth.

Julian inwardly cringed.

"Fearsome."

That wasn't really what he wanted to hear. 

Oh well. It only took one day to be ousted as a monster. At least he'll probably be expelled. He doubted they really wanted monsters at their school anyway. 

He rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess so."

"SMMAAASSSHHHHH!"

_Shwooooom_

Julian saw the ball go flying into the distance.

If green hair really was quirkless as the other boy had said, how did he launch the ball that far?

"Deku!!!"

Explosion hands had run off to attack "Deku." 

Wait. Did that kid's parents literally call him "useless person"? Or was his Japanese still crap? Maybe it was a nickname.

Julian watched as his teacher whipped out those bandages from around his neck to wrap the angry dude up. 

He looked pissed.

He couldn't quite make out what had been said, but the kid looked pretty bent out of sorts once he'd been released. He could practically feel the heat he was giving off.

"Ugh. This class is going to give me terrible dry-eye." Aizawa sighed, "Let's finish the rest of the physical evaluation and get this over with."

Julian's body was close to breaking point once they'd finally finished up. He was not built for this. His body already ran at high temperatures, adding that to his shift quickly turned Julian into a portable humidifier and radiator. 

"I've compiled your results into this table."

Julian checked the table for the inevitable. 

Izuku Midoriya: 19th

Julian Smith: 20th

His shoulders dropped. Despite telling himself he'd be relieved to be let go he couldn't help but feel bad for letting his uncle down. His father down. Even himself down. 

"19th." Said a relieved voice next to him.

Julian looked down at the boy.

Green curly mop of hair. Check.

So his parents didn't hate him - his name wasn't Deku. That angry dude must have just hated him instead.

"And I was lying, no one's going home."

He felt Aizawa's eyes on him. His teacher's shit eating grin mocked him.

"It was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it all in your tests."

"You prick." He thought.

He gritted his teeth and bit his lip to stop himself from venting his frustrations at someone. He felt the heat. It burned.

"That's it, we're done for the day" he drawled, "Collect a syllabus from the classroom. Make sure to read it over by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, Midoriya and Smith, take these to the nurse and get yourselves fixed up. You'll have a real practical tomorrow, so be prepared."

"Yes Mr Aizawa." Replied Midoriya, taking the paper.

Julian took one too. "My quirk heals me. Can I just go home?"

"You have the classic signs of quirk overuse - Go see her. You're going to burn up."

Julian sighed for the hundredth time that day.

"Fine."

...

Julian found himself with Kirishima by his side on his way to the nurse.

"I can go by myself. I'm able to walk."

"I just wanted to check on you! It's the manly thing to do." The boy had responded.

"Fine."

It sounded like he was worried he'd collapse. That hadn't happened to him in a long time - though he also hadn't remembered the last time he'd put his body through so much. No one else seemed quite as affected by the Aizawa's test. Not even Midoriya showed as much and he'd shattered his finger.

"Dude, you're literally steaming from everywhere." Kirishima said, swishing away smoke.

"That's normal."

"Is it really? You look absolutely exhausted bro." 

"Yes."

"Was that why you didn't want to use your quirk earlier?"

"Y-yes." Julian lied.

"Right. I guess that _was_ pretty smart. My quirk doesn't really take much out of me unless I use it for a long time. It hardens my body - see!" 

Julian raised an eyebrow. This guy scored pretty well for someone without a quirk that could really help him for most of the things their teacher put them through.

"Your placing was pretty impressive then - I guess it didn't help you much with many of the challenges."

"Thanks man! I've been working out a lot since I got serious about becoming a hero." Kirishima said with enthusiasm, "Oh, right - I've been meaning to ask: where are you from?"

He can tell? Crap. He's probably going to laugh. He used to get a ton of crap back in school for being barely understandable.

Kirishima must have seen his face contort. "Hey, I didn't mean any offense dude - sorry!" 

He held his hands up. "I was genuinely curious."

"It's fine. I'm English"

Kirishima smiled a sharp toothed grin.

"You… Japan---good!" Kirishima laughed in English. He wrapped his arm around Julian's shoulder. Julian suppressed the urge to cringe away. 

Julian smiled. Maybe his language skills weren't _that_ bad. And maybe. Just maybe, he could make a few friends here.


	3. The real first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian's proper first day of UA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would genuinely appreciate a review and stuff. I'm a bit slow at updating this, sorry about that. If the idea is interesting or uninteresting and stuff, I'd genuinely like to know. Also, I probably didn't make it clear, but Julian in this story is pronounced as Yulian.

She couldn't do anything for Julian. Recovery Girl had told him how her quirk worked - it got the body to heal itself quicker in exchange for its own energy which wasn't exactly any use for him. It would just make him feel worse. 

"Have a few gummies. It'll give you some energy." She said.

He took a few and thanked her. That was nice. He could use the boost. At least Kirishima was waiting outside for him, though he was concerned by the piercing look Midoriya was giving him from the adjacent bed. After being kissed, he hadn't stopped ruminating despite the sheer look of exhaust present on him. His shoulders sagged - scratch that, his whole body sagged. 

...

Izuku sat on the bed next to Smith looking frazzled. He had such an _interesting_ quirk. If only he could get some notes on it. He hadn't heard of a quirk like it - It was such a strange amalgamation of abilities! Not before had he seen someone with gigantification with the added caveat that they weren't actually making themselves bigger. He seemed to instead pilot an almost titanic colossus of a creature - he could tell as he remembered watching him pull himself from its nape completely unchanged (discounting some strange markings under his eyes from where he'd been connected). Smith must have been stored there when transform--

"You're muttering." Said Smith.

"Ahh-uuhh -- s-sorry, I do that sometimes." Izuku squeaked.

Smith sighed. Izuku watched as he went right back to… staring at him. Right. That must have made him look weird. Obviously.

He _had_ to know more though. If only Smith wasn't so reclusive. His aloof attitude was pretty offputting. The one time he'd tried to strike up a conversation with the boy (granted, it was their first day) he seemed to want to launch himself as far away as possible. He'd gotten something out of him at the time - the boy's use of ODM gear. He'd only ever witnessed The Scouts using the device. He'd figured he was quirkless (he could relate to wanting to be a hero in spite of the challenges) but he seemed to have a distaste for using his quirk. He'd liked to have asked why, but that may be sensitive subject sensitive. He understood that much when he'd shouted at Kacchan - he seemed to have a complex about it. 

He did have a question for Smith however. He hoped it wouldn't be _too_ sensitive.

"Uhm, Smith?"

Smith flicked his head around.

"Yes?"

"W-why do you have so much apprehension for your own quirk?" 

Smith's face contorted to a undeniably twisted expression of fear. It quickly fell off his face though and instead switched to a scowl aimed at Izuku. Smith got off his bed and Izuku shuffled back a little. 

"Nurse, I'm leaving." Said Smith. His eyes were sunken and low. He didn’t wait for a response.

...

It turned out he and Kirishima lived no where near eachover. They split up pretty quickly before heading home.

The train journey home was horrid. He hated public transport at the best of times. Not because it was late or uncomfortable. No. It always made him fall asleep! Everytime he set foot on a bus or a train he had an overwhelming feeling of fatigue that attempted to force him into a premature rest. It would be embarrassing if he missed his stop for Erwin's place - he'd get a lecture about being responsible for himself. He'd have to keep his eyes open. As he travelled, all he could think about was Mirdoriya's question. He could have easily lied to him. That would have been easy. His nightmares would probably taunt him about it though. They never stopped. He had to get out of there before he did something. It wasn't in him to lose his rag or start fights but he couldn't help but lose a portion of his mind whenever someone asked him that question. 

It was simply too much to go through. To relieve it again. 

He already had to deal with it when he slept. 

It was late in the day by the time he got to his Uncle’s place. As per usual, he wasn't here.

"Must have been called for a meeting or something." He thought.

He ran himself a cold bath and relaxed as the water hissed. His body's temperature had risen to great heights today - it was great to finally get relief from the poisonous heat.

He couldn't stop thinking about his day afterwards.

Julian didn't sleep well that night. The nightmare occurred again. It was slightly less horrible seeing it again, yet it still frightened him. 

His memories of the day would always haunt him.

…

After getting to UA the next day, Julian sat at his desk looking disheveled and tired. More so than yesterday. Even his hair flew everywhere. It'd probably pass from coffee consumption but it still sucked.

He had a cold plastic cup of coffee he'd brought over from a cafe on his way to UA. He needed everything he could get to get through today. 

"Did you sleep last night?" Kirishima asked.

Julian gave him a dazed stare.

Kirishima scratched the side of his head awkwardly, "You gotta sleep properly if you wanna do well at this."

Julian sighed. Was he that easy to read?

"I know. But I could probably sleep through our first class without trouble.”

“It’s English, right?”

“Yes.”

"Hah! You were born for it!"

Julian chuckled. "I guess I was."

He watched as Present Mic let himself into the class. Julian hoped he wouldn't be singled out - he hated speaking in front of everyone. As a native English speaker, he was frequently asked to read things out in front of everyone in classes. He could _actually_ pronounce the words. There was always a lingering sense of satisfaction once he had realised he had more competence in his language than his teachers whose job it was to teach his class. 

...

Surprisingly, the class actually went well. Despite it being utterly pointless, he actually enjoyed helping Kirishima out with grammar. Pronouns were apparently a subject of confusion. 

By the time the class had finished he and Ashido were having somewhat 1 way conversations in English. Present Mic had asked them to talk to each over in English as part of an exercise to increase fluency. Unlike in middle school, most people had some grasp on the language. Usually, the only person who he could really speak his native language to was Erwin. It made him feel less isolated.

Ashido's jaw was clenched. She fiddled with her fingers and looked down.

"I- I -uhm, how uh, how are you?" Stammered Ashido..

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Good!"

Julian leant his head onto his fist and slowly slumped over his desk.

"You're a lot quieter than yesterday.” he hummed, “You wouldn't stop bugging me. Why's that?"

"It's because-" She began in Japanese, before correcting herself as Present Mic drifted past, "It's -uhm because my English uhh… not so good?"

"It's not as bad as you think." He began, "It's not easy to learn. Even being able to speak this much - it's far more than most people bother."

She stared at him for a second as if to translate what he'd said. 

She smiled. She switched to Japanese. Her entire demeanour shifted. Her confidence seemed to jump up a mile upwards.

"How are you so good at English? Did you have a tutor?"

"No. I'm just English." said Julian, shifting over to Japanese. He held himself back from laughing, "It's my first language. I had one for Japanese though so I could get through schooling here." 

"That's why you're so quiet!" I figured you out! You're just nervous about sounding silly, right?"

"You're pretty perceptive."

"You know it!"

They both laughed. Maybe he wasn't the only one. 

He was glad she hadn't brought up his quirk - not even once. That was nice.

Soon, class had ended. As he shuffled towards the exit, Present Mic pulled him aside.

"Have you got a second, little listener?" He asked in plain English.

"Yes sir."

"Great. I was listening to you during class - you're a native English speaker, right?"

"That's correct, uh, sir."

"That's awesome! I always love having one in my classes! Where are you from? America?"

"No, I'm from England. London, more specifically."

Mic pulled at his hair. "Of course! I should have been able to place your accent better!" He cleared his throat, "Well, anyway, I wanted to tell you that I recognise this subject is likely going to be pretty pointless for you. However, If you like, you could earn some credit for my class by helping your classmates with English instead of studying. It would be a great help!

"Uh, sure - I guess. I'm not sure how helpful I'd be though."

"You have natural insight into the language I don't - even though I pretty much speak it every day! If you're unsure, you can think about it if you want."

"No, no I'll do it. It'll probably be better than learning a language I already speak, right?"

"Ha! That's the spirit little listener! You can go for lunch now -I won't hold you any longer."

"Thank you sir."

  
...

It was time to eat lunch. Finally. 

He felt socially exhausted from all of the speaking he did in English. It wasn't at all common for him to have that much dialogue in one day. It had been a great experience, didn't get him wrong - yet it was tiring. Tiring his already tired mind. 

He also felt regularly tired from his stupendously quick metabolism. Due to his passive regeneration, his body burned through resources quickly which meant he had to refuel often. Anything that went in tended to be used up by his engine pretty quickly.

He made a beeline to the coffee machine. He jabbed a coin inside and got a refreshingly cold coffee (he'd learned that a hot coffee wasn't good for him a while back.) in return. Bad for his body in the long haul but he needed the energy now.

He walked over to lunch rush and got a large serving of chips, pleasantly surprised that they actually served them. He still hadn't really gotten used to Japan's food yet. Apparently Lunch Rush's food was fantastic, but he'd stick to chips for now. They were safe. His palette wasn't exactly up to what people here tended to make - even if it did smell great. Maybe he'd try something new tomorrow. 

He looked for a place to sit. He saw Kirishima sitting with Bakugo. He wanted to sit there with Kirishima but he didn't want to speak. He didn't want to have to deal with conversation right now. But he knew he'd be dragged into one. Kirishima wasn't one to sit still and be silent, he seemed to be able to get Bakugo semi interested in whatever he was saying to him, though it looked like he was trying his hardest to seem irritated by his presence.

From the corner of his eye, Julian noticed Todoroki sitting alone in one of the tables set out. Perfect, He barely spoke to anyone. Earlier, in English, he simply sat and looked out the window seemingly stewing within his own thoughts. 

He approached. 

"Can I sit here?" Julian asked.

The boy glanced up at him slowly, face entirely blank.

"The tables aren't mine. I can't stop you." 

Julian took this as an invitation. He dumped his tray onto the table. The relative silence was bountiful. He tucked into his rather plain meal. It tasted fine. 

...

"I AM HERE! Coming through the door like a normal hero!" All might boomed.

Seeing the big man himself gave Julian a fright. Hopefully he was as nice in person as he was on camera. He'd met Endeavor before and he was about as fiery as his facial hair. His uncle had also hated working with him. Something about not playing well with others. Erwin was _always_ the leader, after all.

"Welcome to the most important class of UA high! Think of it as heroing 101! Here, you'll learn the basics of being a pro!" All-Might exclaimed.

"One of the most important parts of being a hero however… is Looking good!" 

He dramatically pointed towards some numbered boxes with a swoosh. "These were designed based on your quirk registration forms and your requests you sent in before you started!"

The class burst out in rapturous cheers of joy. Julian fiddled with his hair. He nervously looked forward to his costume - he hoped they’d gotten it right.

"Get yourselves suited up, and meet me at training ground beta!"

...

Julian had wanted to set himself apart from his Uncle's scout core. They usually wore black armored bodysuits. It allowed them to roam around at night undetected while still granting them protection against attacks without hindering mobility. 

He wanted to incorporate some of this into his own design, however, he felt he had to forgo some of the armor. He didn't feel it necessary due to his regeneration as it would only serve to boil him under the insulation and he figured out he already had issues in that area - it wasn't a good idea to burn himself out even further. Instead, he opted for a thin and tight yellow undershirt. He liked yellow. The ODM's belt would go over the top and a smaller black jacket went over in turn. In addition to this, Julian had requested a pair of clear lensed yellow goggles. It would help him keep his eyes open while moving at high speeds and prevent injury to them. He was provided with black padded joggers with two white lines going down the sides. Simple and comfortable. He would have preferred shorts, but he was concerned about keeping his legs covered after Levi mentioned to him that if he raked himself across the ground in an accident, he'd feel it, no matter how much he regenerated. There was this stark look on his face afterwards as though he was reliving some sort of horrible car crash. One of his group must have had a disasterous Injury.

"If you come back here bleeding without any skin on your legs I'll make sure that you clean all the blood off the floor on your hands and knees. No one wears shorts." He hissed.

It was pretty simple, overall. Nothing too fancy - not that it was required. Had they got the sizing right though? He'd given them the correct measurements. Usually things were too small. He sifted through everything, feeling it all between his fingers before trying it on. Perfection. They fit his form somewhat tightly, yet he had enough room to breathe. Though, looking at everyone else, he felt rather gangly. A lot of the other boys seemed to have a lot of bulk on them - he'd never been able to train hard enough to build himself up properly. He figured that in the end, he might be better off being lighter anyway. Zipping through the air was easier without extra weight getting in the way. His titan contained all the power anyway - however reluctant he was to use it.

He was overall pretty satisfied with what he'd gotten so far. Better yet, they also included his personal ODM gear, which he was glad for. Unlike others, it didn't have any built in weapons. It was deemed that it would be too dangerous for use in school. He didn't mind though - his mobility was the key to being a hero. Without all the added clunk of the blades, he'd be able to more easily maneuver himself. Plus, he wasn't even sure he could trust himself with them. His hands were already stained with blood. Honestly, the only times he had felt truly free from his quirk was swinging across The Scout's training area. He wasn't his quirk. 

Inside the changing room, he checked the jacket's inside pocket. It had the small knife he'd requested - he needed it for easier activation of his quirk (if ever needed.). Ripping his hands to pieces probably wasn't good for his mental health. Nor the rest of his class.

"My quirk is _only_ for emergencies." He told himself.

...

They'd all left the changing area and arrived at the training area. Julian marveled at the buildings. This must have cost a huge amount to construct.

"I like it Smith! What a manly costume! The jacket suits you dude!" 

"Thanks. Your costume is…" Julian looked him up and down

"Uhm, how do I say this in Japanese…" He muttered to himself.

"Minimalist!"

"Hah! Yeah… thanks. That's uh, what I was going for, I guess." He trailed off, looking to the side, "Say what are those things on your hips?"

"They shoot grapple hooks and propel me with gas to enhance my mobility. My quirk isn't very p-practical."

"Right. Yeah, that makes a lotta sense."

"It's also a lot of fun." He thought.

All-Might cleared his throat. He explained the exercise, mentioning that they would be separated into two teams using a raffle: heroes and villains. The villains had to protect the bomb from a small tag team team of investigating heroes. A few capture tapes were included to essentially catch a person out and remove them from the exercise. He had also conveyed to them that it would help them with their adaptability; heroes had to work with what they had, so being able to work with a randomly assigned teammate would be very beneficial in the field. 

After All-Might had explained the exercise and drawn the lots for the first group. 

He announced that Midoriya and Ururaka, the heroes, and Bakugo and Iida, the villains were due to start first. Leaving the heroes and villains to get set up, the rest of the class filtered into the monitoring room, chatting amongst themselves. 

…

Wow. Julian didn't expect the little guy to blow his arm up like that. He packed a punch! And that other dude, the explosion guy - Bakugo. He looked fierce as all hell. There was certainly bad blood between them, they really went at it. Midoriya had countered a few of his attacks, which only seemed to piss Bakugo off. It got to the point where he launched an enormous explosive attack at him, which Midoriya had narrowly dodged, singeing a great deal of his costume. The final throw between them resulted in an obliterated ceiling, giving his friend a chance to use her gravity quirk who swung some debris at Iida, who had adeptly defended the bomb until that point. Using the momentary distraction, he observed her briefly float to the bomb, hug it and win the round triumphantly. Julian noted the stricken face of Bakugo afterwards. He looked absolutely devastated. Uraraka looked relieved while in contrast Midoriya simply looked tearful and pained (which was understandable, his entire arm looked like a mess).

When the others came back (minus Midoriya, he'd gone to the nurse, _again,_ for his injuries) All-Might asked the class to criticize them. After a seeming barrage of useful yet harsh criticism (particularly from a girl named Yaoyorozu) All-Might called out the next group to partake in the exercise. Bakugo scowled at her - and pretty much everyone else in the room for that matter. His pride must have been hurt. Badly.

Next up was Todoroki and Shoji vs Ojiro and Hagakure - Was she… uhh… wearing literally nothing but gloves? Right. Ok.

…

It was over. Quickly. Todoroki simply dumped ice everywhere, trapped everyone in it and strode over to the bomb. 

That got Julian thinking: If he got put onto the hero team, he'd be able to shift into his Titan and just punch his way through. Not that he'd ever do that, but it was a thought. He really didn't want to do it in front of anyone again if he could help it.

...

His team was called out next. 

Julian was matched up with a girl named Yaoyorozu as villains (there went his hypothetical plan he-wouldn't-carry-out). She was fairly tall, perhaps one of the tallest girls in the class (yet he was still taller - he positively felt like a beanpole) and wore a strangely revealing top and skirt. It made her look a lot older than the rest of their class. Julian wondered what purpose her costume served - she wasn't able to regenerate from injuries like he was. There was no protection at all from injury. She certainly didn't have anything special about her body either (though the blond on the team must have disagreed - he had watched the boy's gaze flutter between her exposed midriff and All-Might during the entire lecture. There must have been something interesting about her that he missed.).

  
...

"Hello. My name is Yaoyorozu Momo. It is a pleasure to meet you."

His mouth twitched at the formality. "I'm Yul-uhm - Smith… Julian." That always sounded strange to hear, even when it came from his own mouth.

She regarded him strangely, before regaining her rigid composure. 

"We should probably discuss our battle plan." She said, as they took the long walk into their assigned building.

"That's an idea." 

"We should move forward by sharing details of our quirks with each other. That way, we have the most information possible when forming our plan."

"Right." He said. Voice shaking, he broke eye contact and looked up, "I-I -uhm I - can make a b-big monster, called a T-Titan, form around me and t-take control of it. I also passively regenerate, but it's exhausting and it raises my body temperature to the point where I steam after exercise."

"Right."

"I don't intend to shift, it'll destroy the building. I'll use this support equipment." He patted the contraption on his hips, "To get around. ODM gear. It--"

"I know what it does." She said affirmatively, "How did you get a hold of it? I doubt you stole it - you're on the hero course. The only people who have any real way to get ahold of them are The Scouts - my father's been trying to get the license for it for ages now." 

"Well I--"

"--It can't be. Are you… Are you The Scoutmaster's secret love child?" 

He blanched. He couldn't cough up a response quickly enough.

"Oh my. You are his kid! You look so much like him. You even have his eyebrows!"

Julian desperately shook his arms. "Nono! You've got it all wrong, seriously!

"They don't just give out that gear to anyone. They've kept it a secret all this time! The agency would make millions if they sold its license, but they hold onto it so tightly! They wouldn't even let my father look into the device with a watertight NDA!"

"Ugh, no, he's not my father, for starters." He started. She raised an eyebrow. "He's my uncle. I live with him. One of the scouts taught me how to use it." A bald man with a powerful voice came to mind. 

"Oh. Well, I guess that's the next best thing, right?"

"I guess."

"Why do you live with him?"

"So, what's your quick?"

She seemingly ignored his 'subtle' change of subject. 

"I can construct non-living objects with the fat cells in my body, though I have to know their molecular structure first. It requires exposed skin to function."

"So that's why her costume is so exposing." He thought. How else would she make larger objects. It was either that or dress like that invisible girl. She didn't have the benefit of being literally invisible though.

They'd finally arrived at the bomb site. The conversation had blinded him to his environment. He'd just followed her.

"Neither of us are particularly suited to fighting directly here. My quirk isn't combat oriented, and yours will be impractical in this building. I think it would be a good idea to try to delay them for as long as possible."

"Good shout. In that case, you can defend the bomb. I can't really do much inside this building with my quirk - I'll just destroy everything. You should be able to hunker up in here using your quirk. I'll provide support from outside and try to delay them with my mobility using the ODM gear."

Yayoruzu looked a little put out after being told she'd be left on her own, but she nodded affirmatively. 

"Keep in contact with me using the earpieces."

"10 seconds students!"

"I will."

He looked forward to this. 

...

Giving a running start, he jumped and activated the gear. It hissed into action as hooks launched into the wall. They locked with a clink. His body felt the unnatural force of his equipment yank him uncomfortably at the window. He covered his face with his hands as he smashed right through it as glass flew everywhere. He thanked the recommendation from Hanje, one of Erwin's scouts, to use goggles. They probably kept the glass from stabbing his eyes painfully.

Twisting his body to face upwards, he squeezed his triggers to flash his hooks towards the sky. They caught onto the roof. He used his momentum to run across the wall, checking for any movement in the building.

No luck. 

He had to locate them, as quickly as possible. 

He reeled his lines back in and blasted himself lower. The wind blew his long hair backwards. He should have tied it back. Impractical. 

He continued his powerful patrols in his attempts to locate the heroes.

There! He saw them!

He pressed a finger to his earpiece "They're a floor below you!" 

"I'll keep an eye out." She replied

"I'm going to engage them. I'll knock one of them down and threaten them with my quirk."

"Do what you have to do." Came a hurried reply

"Right."

He dug his heels into the wall, jumped and spun. His gear whined as his hooks clicked into their slots and shot right back up, smashing another window and latching their way through. He slingshotted across the top of a maze feeling the grind of his belt as it hauled him across. He could already feel his body temperature rise.

He needed to get a handle on it. But he'd deal with that later.

He gritted his teeth as he heard a yell.

"He's coming!"

"Yes - I'm well aware!"

"Let's go!" He thought.

He frantically searched the floor for someone to kick. Left. Right. He recalled the grapples. Expelled some gas, twisted. Turned. Footsteps. Down a corridor. A shadow. A tracked it. There! The goth girl! To his left! He shot a grapple into the ceiling and fought to change direction into where he thought she was. His belt dug in painfully. She was right there - he could see now. She was running as fast as she possibly could - but he was faster than a bullet. They must have run when they got wind he was on the outside wall.

He was going at some speed. He'd definitely floor her when he arrived. He struck out a leg in anticipation.

**_Bam!_ ** He collided with her, hard.

She screamed as she went flying. Her partner, the blond boy a few places ahead, stopped and stared. She hacked and coughed as she was blasted into the wall behind her. She must have been winded. 

Julian yelled in pain as he landed awkwardly on his shoulder after attempting to roll. He felt the familiar hiss that rushed to his shoulder.

He stabbed a finger to his earpiece.

"I got one." He strained.

"Nice job Smith."

He turned back to face the dark haired girl. He must have winded her. She coughed a few times and tried to get back to her feet, her ear jacks flailing. Everytime she tried to get back up, she burst into a fit of splutters and wobbled.

He whipped his knife out. "Don't try anything!" Julian shouted hastily. He held it to his palm. 

"You know what happens." He growled. "I'll become a monster!"

"I don't want to be crushed." Whined Kaminari from behind.

He turned side on to both. He forgot he was there. Twisting his head to look into their eyes in turn, he slowly dragged his blade through his skin. Julian closed his eyes as his wound hissed and oozed bright red blood. 

He wondered what the others were thinking about him. Was he going too far? 

The goth girl winced. "You wouldn't." She hissed. "You'd lose the exercise!"

He smirked, almost sadistically. He had to play the role, of course. 

"W-would I really?"

His lip quivered.

He probably would. He'd probably bring down the whole building. He'd probably kill everyone.

Why was he given such a dangerous quirk? How could he be a hero when all he could do was destroy? Hurt? 

He didn't notice her take a step backwards in his rumination. She ducked down.

Julian heard it too late: "N-now Kaminari." Jiro wheezed.

**_Zap!_ **

He felt his excruciating mistake immediately as he screamed in pain as a million volts of thunder went right through him. Wet steam fizzled off his skin as he felt painful blisters rise on his skin. He fell to his knees. His vision doubled. Head heavy. It wobbled around as his skull pulsated. God, he could barely even blink. His legs wouldn't move properly either. They felt like steel weights that held him down. He let his guard down! He had to do something.

"5 minutes remaining students!" He heard All-might boom through his earpiece's static. It must have partially fried in the static. There was a tinge of unease in his voice, as though he was expecting something horrible to happen. "Better make it quick heroes!"

"I _need_ to delay them!" He hissed.

"Watch out! he's going to try something!" He heard a high pitched voice yell.

Slamming his ODM triggers and aiming vaguely towards the boy, he almost hit him with the sharp grapples before spinning lazily through the air, tackling the blond. In doing so, they both crashed into another wall. Hard. With a bang.

He was almost out. 

Before losing consciousness, he noticed Kaminari slumped over with a blank look on his face.

Good. His head dropped as blood trickled and fizzled from his forehead. Hopefully Yayorozou had this one. He had confidence in her. She was a recommended student, after all.


End file.
